


Honeymooners

by madgirlwithabox (lamarnza)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarnza/pseuds/madgirlwithabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory are finally left in peace, Doctor-free, during their honeymoon, and have some fun at the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymooners

She’s too sexy for her own good, Rory decides as Amy crosses the lido and drapes herself across a chez lounge dramatically, smiling beneath her yellow shades since she knows he’s looking. Rory knows the Doctor will be looking too (he really can’t help it), but for now it’s just them, and he plans to make the most of it. She crooks her knee and extends her arms, wiggling her fingers in his direction. He gives her hand a quick squeeze and her smile widens.

“We’re getting married in the morning.”

“I thought we already did that.”

“Yeah, but not in Space Vegas. The Doctor said he’d take us.”

“It’s always what the Doctor said, isn’t it? Can’t we just leave it at Leadworth? I want you to remember our wedding like that.” Rory knows it’s not worth getting into it with her, but out of nowhere his old resentment of the Doctor has returned. Maybe it’s because of Amy’s flippant remarks about kissing at the wedding, or the fact that he’s with them on their honeymoon and doesn’t realize that a third wheel with a bow tie is still very much a third wheel.

“You have to make this into a fight, don’t you? It’s like nothing ever changed now, like the Pandorica never happened, that you never died, that he never got erased. We were going to spend our whole lives without this–” Amy gestures around the sunny yard-room-thing where the pool is located. “– And you’re acting just like you did when we went to Venice.”

“I got erased too,” Rory replies quietly, not looking at her because she’s in that perfect black bikini and he won’t be able to keep it up if he does.

Amy looks away, blinking quickly. She gets up and gets a running start as she dives into the pool. Rory watches the splashes settle and distort her body as she swims like a frog across the bottom. Her hair fans out behind her and he smiles; it’s all her way of saying ‘i love you.’ He knows that while he might have gotten her to stay up until the morning, she still wants to be a little girl now that every thing’s fine and she’s in the TARDIS with him and the Doctor.

He gets up, stretching the drowsy sunshine blanket off his shoulders, and approaches the edge of the pool. It still mystifies him how there can be actual warm sunlight inside the TARDIS. Amy surfaces, smiling slyly at him.

“Coming in?”

“Ah, no. I think the Doctor’s planning on it though. The TARDIS had a stomachache, so he’s tending to that – how can it even get a stomachache? Anyway–”

“It’s a she.”

“What?”

“The TARDIS is a she. And–” Amy splashes him. “She’s fine. I arranged with the Doctor that he won’t be using the pool today. It is our honeymoon after all.”

“Thanks for noticing,” Rory mutters.

“It’s our honeymoon,” Amy says again. “What do newlyweds like to do on their honeymoon?”

Rory’s eyebrows raise and his eyes widen. “Oh. Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s not do that again.”

“Okay. Whatever you want dear.”

“In that case–” Amy lets herself drift out into the middle of the pool. “Come along, Mr. Pond.”

Rory rolls his eyes, fighting a smile. He knows he’ll never be able to get away with Mrs. Williams.


End file.
